Jagga Jasoos
| runtime = 162 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 131 crore | gross = 83.35 croreBox Office: Worldwide collections and day wise break up of Jagga Jasoos. Bollywood Hungama (2017-07-15). Retrieved on 2017-07-15. }} Jagga Jasoos ( ) is a 2017 Indian Hindi-language musical mystery comedy adventure film written and directed by Anurag Basu, and produced by Basu and Ranbir Kapoor. The film features Ranbir Kapoor and Katrina Kaif in lead roles, and tells the story of a teenage detective in search of his missing father. The film was released on 14 July 2017. the film received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Jagga Jasoos received ten nominations at 63rd Filmfare Awards winning four of them for the film's music. Plot The story of Jagga Jasoos revolves around the infamous high-profile case of Purulia Arms Drop, which took place in the year 1995 allegedly to overthrow the then Communist Government of West Bengal, India. Jagga (Ranbir Kapoor), a curious and shy young boy in a quaint little town lives a happy life with his accident-prone adoptive father, Bagchi (Saswata Chatterjee). Jagga, being self-conscious of his stammer, doesn't speak much; until one day Bagchi teaches him to "speak" in song. Some time later, after admitting Jagga into a boarding school, Bagchi suddenly disappears. Feeling abandoned, Jagga's only contact with Bagchi is a VHS tape that he receives in the mail every year on his birthday. Armed with sharp detective skills, Jagga sets out to solve the mystery of his missing parent. Along the way, he finds a partner in Shruti (Katrina Kaif), an accident-prone journalist with her own international criminal case to solve. Using a few tricks he learnt from Bagchi, Jagga, with Shruti, embarks on a mission to uncover details of his father's mysterious secret life and finds himself embroiled in a worldwide smuggling racket. Cast *Ranbir Kapoor as Jagga * Katrina Kaif as Shruti Sengupta * Saswata Chatterjee as Biplab Bagchi, Jagga's guardian whom he calls TutiFuti. * Kiran Srinivas * Chitrak Bandyopadhyay as Debu * Sayani Gupta as Little girl * Saurabh Shukla as Ex IB Officer Sinha * Ivan Rodrigues as Ahuja, Mining Tycoon * Rajatava Dutta as Inspector Ratikant Palit * Denzil Smith as a terrorist * Mir Sarwar as a Shooter * Bijou Thaangjam * Nawazuddin Siddiqui as Two-Headed Bashir Alexander (cameo) Production Filming took place in Cape Town, South Africa. Reports from Cape Town were that the real-world romance of leads Ranbir Kapoor and Katrina Kaif and occasional arguments between the two caused some delays and resulted in scenes not having the impact intended by director Anurag Basu. By 20 March 2014, the director had completed 20 days of filming with his leads and, being unhappy with initial efforts by actor Ranbir Kapoor, intends to use the additional schedule time to re-shoot some scenes. Kapoor has been simultaneously shooting for Anurag Kashyap's Bombay Velvet and Imtiaz Ali's ''Tamasha''. The director explained, "We've to shoot Jagga Jasoos during the gaps in the shooting of Bombay Velvet. We completed one schedule. Now we'll go into a lengthy schedule from August. By the end of the year the shooting would be complete." On 21 October 2014, the team started filming in Thailand. On 20 April 2016, they filmed in Darjeeling. Ravi Varman is the Director of Photography. The film was also shot in Morocco. The film was originally going to release on 27 November 2015, but due to conflicting commitments by the lead actors, the film's release date was pushed to April 2017. Then the director called back Ranbir and Katrina for re-shooting of some scenes on the set and the film is once again pushed to release on 14 July 2017. Soundtrack | label = T-Series | producer = | prev_title = Tubelight | prev_year = 2017 | year = 2017 | next_title = Jab Harry Met Sejal | next_year = 2017 | Misc = }} The film is a musical and has a total of 29 songs which are part of a narrative. Ranbir Kapoor will be seen singing most of his dialogues rather than saying them. T-Series will release the film soundtrack album. Release The film was released on 14 July 2017 worldwide. A sneak peek of the film was released on 19 December 2016. The movie earned around 33.17 crore in its first weekend. Reception Box office Jagga Jasoos proved to be a box office bomb. Critical reception Jagga Jasoos received mixed reviews from film critics. India Baradwaj Rangan gave a positive review, calling it a "A mad, magical, parts-greater-than-sum musical that’s a total treat", concluding his review with "Anurag Basu has made a right-brain movie. I’m not sure it can be defended logically, and I’m not sure I care when the result is so mad, so magical.". Namrata Joshi of The Hindu called the film "A comic book swamped with music", observing that "Basu is aiming at reaching out to the children and the kid in every adult" while also noting the "Broadway musical format" of the film and the "distant, exotic" locations, saying "Jagga Jasoos’s fantasy does get fantastic". Tanul Thakur of The Wire, a National Award winning critic as well, wrote "There’s a good film and a solid story somewhere in Jagga Jasoos, but it can be only accessed beneath its layers of indulgence, confusion and ambition." Rohit Vats of Hindustan Times rated 3.5/5 and commented "Ranbir Kapoor never drops one emotion and he is really sincere. He is the shining knight of this story, which demanded its protagonist to not look silly despite being an overgrown adolescent." Nihit Bhave of The Times of India rated 3.5/5 and said, "For a film industry that adheres to certain rules of using music, Jagga Jasoos is an undeniable experiment." Rohit Bhatnagar of Deccan Chronicle rated 3.5/5 with the review "The plot is so engaging that you wouldn't even mind a poker-faced Katrina tagging around with Ranbir, who completely steals the show. Only an 'Ullu Ka Pattha' would miss this adventure." Ahana Bhattacharya of Koimoi rated 3.5/5 and commented "A unique and interesting story. Basu pens an intriguing tale of a father-son story. I would highly recommend watching this musical with a fresh and interesting script and nice music. This is surely one of Ranbir's best performances." Raya Ghosh of Times Now rated 3.5/5 and commented "Ranbir's performance is effortless and the entire film rests on his shoulders with adequate support from Saswata Chatterjee for whom brilliant, even, would be an understatement." Sukanya Verma of Rediff.com rated 3.5/5 and said, "Jagga Jasoos revels in its lavish imagination, meddlesome inquiries and delicious bongness, never once pausing to catch a breath or make sense." Jhinuk Sen of Catch News rated 3.5/5 and said, "All is hunky dory – the on-screen chemistry, some great supporting characters, excellently choreographed action sequences – till the 'un-realism' gets a little hard to swallow, even with the sprinkles of rainbows and optimism." National Award winning critic Saibal Chatterjee, and Raja Sen, of NDTV India rated 3/5 and 4/5 respectively with reviews, "Jagga Jasoos has memorable madcap moments stemming principally from its free-flowing mix of music, dance, situational and slapstick comedy and wildly improbable action. Even if this film might feel like an epic misfire at times, Anurag Basu's deliciously zany, ambitious adventure drama, when it is on song, has an oddly bewitching quality." and "Basu has always been a storyteller with excellent imagery, but the way he has embraced the madcap is something else. The detailing is a thing of beauty." Ananya Bhattacharya of India Today rated 3/5 and commented "Jagga and Shruti get their wings in director Anurag Basu's masterpiece, but having said that, Jagga Jasoos is not free from its flaws. It took Basu three years to finish this film. While the details and the hard work are visible in every shot in the film, the story gives in to cliches in the second half." Stutee Ghosh of The Quint rated 3/5 and said "Jagga Jasoos is a poor attempt. It tries its hand at something new, and gets it right. But the slow and indulgent pace will ensure that the film isn’t everyone’s cup of tea." Sameeksha of News18 India rated 3/5 and commented, "A delightful story straight out of an adventurous comic book." Rachit Gupta of Filmfare rated 2.5/5 and said,"Jagga Jasoos could not have been so much more. But it just feels like a long and winding screenplay that tries to fit in too many foolish and lavish ideas." Madhuri of Filmibeat rated 2.5/5 and said, "The writing exudes joyful abandon and warmth initially. However, it soon starts faltering at places and you do end up losing your attention. Too many subplots dilute the main crux of the film and suddenly you find yourself craving for that warmth that's been missing for a while." Sarita A Tanwar of Daily News & Analysis rated 2/5 and said "Despite the novel treatment and outstanding aesthetics, this Ranbir Kapoor-Katrina Kaif film's a mistake!". Latest News & Updates at Daily News & Analysis|date=2017-07-14|work=dna|access-date=2017-07-14|language=en-US}} Shubhra Gupta of The Indian Express rated only 1.5/5 and said, "Trouble is, in its zeal to put together novel locations and exotic hot spots, ‘Jagga Jasoos’ forgets to give us a story. The good-looking leads are left to fend for themselves in a sinking plot." International Shilpa Jamkhandikar of Reuters called the film "a rousing musical that pays tribute to Tintin and Feluda, and combines Disney's musical tradition with a whimsical style reminiscent of Wes Anderson's work." Areebah Shahid writing for Pakistani website, Bolo Jawan rated the film 4.5/5 saying, "Every frame is a visual treat and speaks volumes about the effort put into making Jagga Jasoos the theatrical marvel that it is." She applauds the director and the cast stating, "...with Jagga Jasoos Anurag Basu and his team have created magic on the big screen." Awards and nominations References External links * * Jagga Jasoos at Bollywood Hungama * Category:2017 films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s mystery films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Films featuring songs by Pritam Category:Indian films Category:Films shot in South Africa Category:Films shot in Morocco Category:Films shot in Darjeeling Category:Films shot in Thailand Category:Indian adventure films Category:Indian comedy films Category:Indian mystery films Category:UTV Motion Pictures films Category:Disney India films